ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 07)
Chapter 07 introduces both the Proton Pack and the car that later becomes Ecto-1 and Patty joins the team. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Kevin Beckman *Patty Tolan *Rowan North *Mrs. Potter *Earl *Ghost Portal Mirrors Equipment *Hyper-Ionization Device *Ecto-1 *Proton Pack (Mark I) *Trap *Antenna-like Helmet (Background) Locations *The Mercado Hotel *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters Plot Abby paused her 17 second video of the Electrocuted Ghost, "Ionized Class 4 Apparition in subway," at 7 seconds. Erin pointed out everyone thought the video was fake and repeated they had to bring a ghost back to the lab and document it to prove it. User TimWeber replied, "lol this is some FAKE BS" and got 22 likes. RichardMc12 replied to Tim saying, "These girls are FRAUDS! This is CLEARLY FAKE!" with 1 like. Cheeshit replied, "This is THE LAMEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN" and got 30 likes and 2 replies. Regglet replied to Cheeshit saying, "FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE. AM I RIGHT?!" Dylantem3 replied, "SO REAL.....NOT!" with 1 like. Abby assured they would and advised her against reading things crazy people wrote in the middle of the night online. Abby stopped and noticed a "bogus equipment" comment. She typed, "I'd love you to meet me any place, any time." Holtzmann, feet up, worked across from them on a smaller version of the Proton Box's particle thrower. Erin tried to stop Abby. Kevin brought Abby her coffee. Abby thanked him then asked if he put sugar in. Kevin drank then spat it out then gagged. He remarked he hate coffee but confirmed the sugar was in there then walked away. Erin took the mug and explained it wasn't right to waste a cup of coffee. Abby requested they pretended that didn't just happen. Erin inquired about the pieces of the Hyper-Ionization Device. Abby took the mug away then addressed the device. She wasn't sure because it was only bits and pieces. Erin brought up the fact that the pieces looked like it was part of a miniature cyclotron. Holtzmann added whoever built it used a chromium alloy for the hull. She scoffed and admitted she would have used aluminum. Erin asked what Patty said Rowan told her in the Seward Street Subway Station. Abby knew what she meant but couldn't remember. From a booth, Patty told them it was "Fourth Cataclysm." She joked it sounded like a franchise nobody ever wanted with a fifth movie starring The Rock. Kevin pointed at Patty from his desk and informed them after the fact they had visitor in booth number one. Abby sarcastically thanked him. He was oblivious. The phone rang. Patty announced she was joining the club. Erin tried to correct her but she stopped and asked Kevin to answer the phone. Kevin informed her he couldn't because it was in the fish tank. Erin meant the one on the desk that was ringing. Kevin noticed it. Abby was beside herself. Kevin asked what they were called. Erin replied they were the Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination. Kevin answered the phone and told the caller they were the Conductors of Metamucils and Stuff. Kevin listened and abruptly hung up on the caller. He informed them he was just not into that conversation. Abby told him they needed him to try a little harder. Kevin promised if they called, he would but he had to leave because he was participating in a hide-and-seek tournament and his team was in the semi-finals. He twirled his hat on. Abby reminded him to pick up all his suitcases. Kevin turned and tripped on his way out. Erin asked him if he hurt his face. Patty asked them if they hired that big dumb dude. Erin told him goodbye and waved. He waved back. Patty revealed she had a cousin named Mookie who was half as stupid and worked for Vienna sausages. Erin returned to her previous thought and told Patty they were not a club, they were a scientific research group. Patty understood and told them while they knew the science, she read a lot of nonfiction and knew about New York. She added she could borrow a car from her uncle so they wouldn't have lug all their heavy equipment around. Holtzmann loved the idea of getting a car. Patty was confident of her pitch. Abby told her she was in. Some time later after being accepted to the team, Patty returned in a black 1984 Cadillac Fleetwood hearse and honked the horn. Abby, Erin, and Holtzmann exited Zhu's. Patty quoted Oprah with, "You get a car, and you get a car, and you get a car!" Abby protested she didn't disclose that the vehicle was going to be a hearse. Patty stated her uncle owned a funeral home, not a Enterprise Rent-A-Car. Erin joked she hoped Patty checked to see there wasn't a body in the back. Patty admitted she didn't know. Abby was surprised she didn't check. Patty insisted she was in a hurry and only checked to see if the car had gas. Abby asked if there was a body. Patty retorted Holtzmann should check. Holtzmann thought of seven good uses of a cadaver right off the bat. Patty stated they had to turn in the body if there was one in there. Holtzmann made a face. Patty told her not to do that. Rowan turned the hall near 2208. Mrs. Potter opened her door and got his attention. Rowan recognized her as Mrs. Potter and asked how he could help her. She turned to the green Ectoplasm dripping down her doorway's frame and wanted to know what it was. Rowan pretended to inspect it. He lied and told her it was nothing more than some leakage from the hotel's air conditioning. She told him it touched her skin and it gave her a rash. She asked him if it looked right. She turned her back to him. Earl, a magenta colored entity, peered out from her back. Rowan confessed he saw some redness. She asked if it was very bad. Rowan told her it wasn't and assured her whoever was responsible for the leak would be flogged within an inch of their life and then left on the street to die like a pig. Mrs. Potter was taken aback and denied she asked for that. Rowan rescinded the promise and promised to send up some cream. He returned to the boiler room. The ghosts in the mirrors groaned. Rowan stated he knew everyone was anxious, but he stressed patience then he asked who thought it would be funny to put Earl in the old lady's back. He expressed concern about the guests' increasing complaints. He didn't want to give away any spoilers before the "big show." Rowan left the room. Holtzmann presented the Proton Pack. She built it based on the results of the subway field test and reminded Erin she was almost killed. Erin clearly remembered. Holtzmann informed them she added a booster using microfabricated radio-frequency quadrupoles to speed up particles before entering the DLA device and made it portable and wearable for maximum flexibility. Erin was impressed. Abby revealed they just had to add the reversible psychokinetic energy sink and Holtzmann's hollow beam to a canister and they would have something to hold a ghost. Abby held it up. Abby and Holtzmann performed a complicated patty cake then went outside to test the pack. They went outside into the alley between Zhu's and its neighbor building. Erin proclaimed it was an exciting moment and told Holtzmann she was beyond impressed. Patty asked Abby if she was comfortable wearing the pack. Abby admitted it was a lot heavier than she expected and she was pretty sure it was compacting her spinal column. Holtzmann instructed her to plant her feet firm and bend her knees to compensate for the extra kickback. Abby turned the pack on and liked the "purr." Holtzmann directed her to the practice target. It was a generic ghost cutout with a bulls eye drawn on its chest. She told Abby to put her thumb on the red trigger button. Abby fired and blew up the target but the kickback took her across the ground then up into mid-air. Erin and Patty were alarmed. Patty surmised she wasn't bending her knees enough. Holtzmann called her impression of a deflating balloon marvelous. She revealed all they could do was let her ride it out until she was out of power. Abby exclaimed it was corkscrewing her. Holtzmann promised to make adjustments. Abby compared it to fighting an alligator. Trivia *At the start of Chapter 7, the street signs are most visible and reveal Zhu's is located at the intersection of Mott and Bayard Street. **A bus coming down Bayard Street approaching the screen has "Elizabeth Street" on the its LED display. *The YouTube comments were always in the script but modified slightly in reaction to the online backlash against the movie.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 07:50-08:01 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "No, that was just kind of -- came in the moment because we just had a bunch of alt jokes we were doing for what was going to show when Kristen goes over to that monitor and reads that thing. And that was just one of the ones we wrote." *Abby's YouTube account username is "ParanormalAbby". *Abby takes sugar with her coffee.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:43:13-00:43:14). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Did you get sugar in it this time?" *Erin notes they Hyper-Ionization Device is like a miniature cyclotron.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:43:42-00:43:44). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "It's like it was part of a miniature cyclotron." **The cyclotron was a part on the original Proton Pack. *Patty mentions the actor The Rock, also known as Dwayne Johnson, when she jokes about the Fourth Cataclysm.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:44:00-00:44:04). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "Man, what they gonna do, make a fifth one, starring The Rock?" *Erin reveals their group is called the Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination. **Kevin mistakes "Metaphysical" for "Metamucil", a fiber supplement. *Kevin participated in a hide-and-seek tournament and his team made the semi-finals.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:44:44-00:44:49). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "I'm in a hide-and-seek tournament, and we are in the semis." *Patty has a cousin named Mookie.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:45:03-00:45:08). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "Man, I got a cousin Mookie. He is half as stupid, and he will work for Vienna sausages." *Patty alludes to her Uncle Bill.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:45:15-00:45:28). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "I read a lot of nonfiction, and you guys know a lot about this science stuff, but I know New York. And check this out! I can borrow a car from my uncle, and y'all won't have to lug all this heavy equipment around." He appears at the end of the movie in Chapter 16. *Patty refers to Oprah's famous You get a car moment in the season 19 premiere of "The Oprah Winfrey Show".Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:45:41-00:45:45). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "You get a car, and you get a car, and you get a car!" *Patty mentions Enterprise Rent-A-Car.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:45:51-00:45:53). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "My uncle owns a funeral home, not a Enterprise Rent-A-Car." *When Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann are standing in front of Zhu's doors talking to Patty about the car, one of Zhu's cooks can be seen at work right of Holtzmann. *Holtzmann claimed she could think of seven good uses for a dead body if they found one in the hearse Patty borrowed but they aren't revealed.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:46:08-00:46:11). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Yeah, I can think of seven good uses of a cadaver today." **Patty refers to her as Dr. Frankenstein for the comment.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:46:11-00:46:15). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "No, Dr. Frankenstein, we got to turn in the body if there's one in there." *Mrs. Potter's name is incorrectly listed as "Ponner" in the subtitle track. *The Proton Pack test was shot in the alley directly across from the St. Vincent Court shopping plaza/underpass at 317 West 7th Street in downtown Los Angeles on May 1 and 2, 2016.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Is it the most scrutinized movie of the upcoming summer season?" 5/2/16US Magazine "Melissa McCarthy Glows Without Makeup on 'Ghostbusters' Set" 5/3/16Daily Mail "Her career is really taking off! Melissa McCarthy is suspended in midair while aiming proton pack on set of Ghostbusters" 5/3/16Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 3 (Movie Rundown)" 6/17/18 *During filming of the alley Proton Pack testing scene, rats ran under Paul Feig's chair.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:49:01-00:49:10). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Literally as we were doing takes, I was sitting, rats were running under my chair. And the only thing I get weird about in life is rats." *When Abby's Proton Pack Mark I is flipped on, Patty and Holtzmann step back - similar to when Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman shuffle away when Ray Stantz turns his pack for the first time in the first movie at the Sedgewick Hotel. *In the deleted scene "The Big Test," Holtzmann alludes to the first field test of the Proton Pack. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 1, on the laptop is Abby's recording of the Electrocuted Ghost seen in Chapter 7. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, Erin is wearing her red vest outfit from Chapter 7. *The front of the RI Wraparound Photo Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #6 features a still of Kevin from Chapter 7 when he points out that Patty is present after the fact. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #3, Patty is wearing her outfit from the start of Chapter 07 of the 2016 movie. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter07_img01.jpg|Original Theatrical Shot showing Ecto-1 in the garage) (taken from The World of Ghostbusters featurette) gb2016_chapter07_img02.jpg|Altered Home Video Shot gb2016_chapter07_img03.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img04.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img05.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img06.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img07.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img08.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img09.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img10.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img11.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img12.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img13.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img14.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img15.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img16.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img17.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img18.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img19.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img20.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img21.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img22.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img23.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img24.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img25.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img26.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img27.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img28.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img29.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img30.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img31.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img32.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img33.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img34.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img35.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img36.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img37.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img38.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img39.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img40.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img41.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img42.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img43.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img44.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img45.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img46.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img47.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img48.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img49.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img50.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img51.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img52.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img53.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img54.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img55.jpg| gb2016_chapter07_img56.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter07_special51.jpg| Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter07WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter07MeetTheTeam02.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz01.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz02.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz03.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz04.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz05.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz06.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process ProtonPackTestInZhusAlleyPreViz07.jpg|Testing Proton Pack in Zhu's alley Zero VFX process GB2016Chapter07MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette MirrorGhoulsIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|Ghosts in Mirrors in Iloura VFX breakdown MirrorGhoulsIlouraVFXProcess02.jpg|Ghosts in Mirrors in Iloura VFX breakdown MirrorGhoulsIlouraVFXProcess03.jpg|Ghosts in Mirrors in Iloura VFX breakdown MirrorGhoulsIlouraVFXProcess04.jpg|Ghosts in Mirrors in Iloura VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter07WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Secondary Canon ElectrocutedGhostIDW101Issue3.jpg|Recording seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Ghostbusters101IssueSixRIWraparoundPhotoCover01.jpg|As seen on front of Ghostbusters 101 #6 RI Wraparound Photo Cover Category:GB:2016 Chapters